Entertainment methods are widely used for promoting sales of products, especially to promote children food/drink products. These entertainment methods include adding toys and games to some products, getting the user to participate the user in collecting-games or lottery-games and many other methods.
The present invention provides the user an immediate entertainment source while he consumes the product. The present invention provides a container with a combination of a multimedia module with a product, this multimedia module designed to be operate while the content of the container is consumed.